A Thank You
by DylanL
Summary: Ginny want to thank Harry for saving her in the chamber, but a simple 'thank you' isn't enough for her.


AN

Hello everyone reading this, I present to you a short one shot about harry and Ginny set during his third year. Warning contains sex between young teens, turn back if it would offend you. Also I don't make any money from this work as it is based off harry potter and that belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>Harry was on his way down to breakfast before his first day of his third year. he was walking behind Hermione and Ron who were having another small fight about something that harry couldn't be bothered to take notice of, when Ginny walks up alongside him and slips him a note.<p>

"Read it when no one else can see," she said to him before increasing her pace and continuing past Hermione and Ron. Harry was intrigued to say the least, but resolved to do as requested. So he waited until lunch to read the note.

* * *

><p>He was exiting the last class of the morning when he said to Ron, "Go ahead to lunch. I needed to get something I left in my trunk."<p>

Shrugging Ron head to the great hall while harry went to the nearest empty class room. When he got there he gave a chair a quick scorgify and sat down to read the missive Ginny had written to him.

_Dear harry_

_I want to thank you for what u did for me last year and even if you think you don't need to be thanked I want to. so if you agree to hear me out on how I want to thank you please meet me in the common room tonight at midnight and please bring ur cloak Ron told me about._

_Ginny_

Harry was of two minds over the note. o the one hand he really didn't think he need to be thanked as he was only doing what was right, but on the other hand he felt he should at least hear Ginny out before coming to a decision as it sounds like she has something more than a simple 'thank you for saving my life' planned.

* * *

><p>So it was a very interested harry that crept down the stairs from the boys dorm at 11:50 that night with his cloak tucked under his arm.<p>

When he spotted Ginny sitting on the couch facing the slowly dying fire, he softly coughed to make his presence known to her.

"Ginny, your note said to meet you with my cloak so I brought it, but what do we need it for?" he questioned.

"Well I thought we should take a little walk and find someplace to talk where we won't possibly be interrupted," she replied as she stood up.

He shook out the cloak and wrapped it around the two of them before quietly making his way over to the portrait hole and making their escape from the tower. They eventually found an empty classroom on the sixth floor that was had a couple of chairs they could use.

"Alright Ginny," harry said after applying about of silencing and privacy charms to make sure they would be found, "what did u want to talk about?"

"Well I wanted to say thank you for saving me last year, and a simple 'thank you' just isn't enough," she said as she put up a hand stalling his argument that he didn't need any thanks. "I know you would have thought nothing of it if I don't thank you but it has been bugging me all summer, and I finally figured out how I want to thank you a couple weeks ago." she took off her dressing gown and stood there letting harry admire the sheer baby doll nightie she had worn before she said, "I want to give you my virginity."

Harry was gob smacked at what he had heard. He had been masturbating since late last year, and had begun to think about actually having sex when he had come across a couple of very pretty witches when he was staying in Diagon Alley a few weeks ago, but to hear that a girl actually wanted to have sex with him completely shut down his brain for a few moments.

Ginny was getting nervous the longer Harry took to say something and was just about to put her dressing gown back on and make a tactical get away when Harry finally spoke up.

"Wow Ginny," he said while running his hand through his hair, "I don't know what to say. Just offering yourself like that is big. I'm not saying no but I would appreciate a bit of time to think it over because I too am giving you my virginity, and while I know it isn't as big a deal for a guy as a girl, I still want to make sure this is what I want to do. So can you give me until this weekend to think it over, Ginny?"

She was a little disappointed but quickly agreed and put her gown back on. As they silently made their way back to the tower Harry couldn't stop his brain from creating images of Ginny writhing beneath him or bouncing up and down on top of him and even one of her facing away while he pushed her up against the wall with every one of his thrusts.

Ginny noticed his breathing was irregular as they made their way back and even glanced over at his crotch to see just how hard he had become from the mental images she hoped he was looking at.

They parted at the stairs and Harry made his way to his bed. Seeing it was quite late but not wanting to wake up with a big mess in the morning he decided to quickly masturbate before going to sleep.

He laid back and pushed the waistband of his pajama bottoms down just enough to allow his erection to spring out. He grasped his hard cock and slowly began stroking it while he got lost in one of his fantasies.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny was bent over the teacher's desk in an unused classroom, with her skirt pushed up over her arse and her panties pulled down to her ankles. She had been a naughty girl that day always passing innuendo laden notes to Harry when he went passed her. So he decided she needed a good spanking. <em>

_As his hand landed on her arse it made a resounding smack and she moaned just as loud. Her arse was a dark pink by this point and quite warm. After another load smack and louder moan from Ginny, Harry had decided that she had had enough of a spanking to move on. _

_Harry used his hands to spread her arse cheeks apart and using his hard cock, penetrated her tight cunt. _

_She half screamed and half moaned as she was suddenly and roughly filled with Harry's hard cock. _

_He started with slow, long strokes while kneading her abused arse in his hands. He slowly increased the speed of his thrusts once she became accustomed to having his cock in her. When he started to feel her walls tightening he knew she was close, so he started pistoning in and out of her while spanking her with his left hand. _

_"__Harrrrrryyyy," she screamed out as he started spanking her again._

_When she was just about to cross the brink of her orgasm, he thrust his thumb all the way up to the second knuckle and bottomed out inside her cunt._

_They screamed each other's names as the both came at the same time._

Harry quickly cleaned up and fixed his pajamas, and was asleep within minutes having some of the most erotic dreams he had ever had, even more so than the dreams he had after spotting those two hot girls kissing in a dark corner of Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>In the girl's dorm, Ginny was also too riled up to go to sleep immediately, so she grabbed her wand and made it vibrate while she drifted into her own fantasy.<p>

_Ginny was in the chamber again but instead of it being creepy or scary it was well lit and Harry was the only other living thing with her. _

_She was lying on the hard ground, dressed exactly as she had been when Harry had saved her. Harry too was dressed like he was last year and covered in dirt and gunk, but she didn't care because she had just been saved by him from one big snake and wanted _his _big snake right now. _

_He was not complaining and immediately tore her robes and blouse off, quickly followed by her panties leaving her skirt on. He divested himself of all his clothing, revealing just what Ginny wanted._

_He pushed her down and positioned himself at her entrance before roughly taking her virgin cunt. _

_She screamed out in ecstasy and almost came right then. She held back though and soon he was pounding into her so fast and deep he was hitting her cervix with every thrust. _

_She couldn't hold back any longer and screamed out her orgasm as Harry grunted his, spraying his thick cum deep into her womb._

She had almost moaned as she came but she kept herself in check. She quickly cleaned her own juice off her wand with her tongue like she always did. She had developed a taste for her own juice the first time she masturbated. When she was done with her little treat she put her wand on her night stand and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Harry did think about Ginny's offer, and not just as a fantasy. He had considered what he wanted and what he hoped his first time would be like. He even snuck into the restricted section to see if there was anything helpful to making sure she would also enjoy herself.<p>

He did find a very through explanation of everything and what was supposed to happen as well as a couple of alternatives to 'vaginal intercourse' as the book called it.

In the same book he had found a couple of potions he thought would be very helpful for what he had planned for Ginny. So he scoured the student supply cabinet in the next potion class and set to make the two potions in the privacy of an empty classroom on the seventh floor that he had come across by accident across from the Barnaby the barmy tapestry.

Inside he found extra potion ingredients and some better quality tools than what he had. Deciding this must have been an old potions classroom, he set to work.

Just before curfew on Friday he had the potions completed and even figured out where he and Ginny would do meet up.

He passed her a note on his way to the boys dorm letting her know that he had decided that he was up for it if she still wanted to, and letting her know when and where to meet the next night.

* * *

><p>Harry arrived first in his chosen classroom and set to work making it ready for them. Once the floor was cleared and he laid out a thick blanket he had brought so she wouldn't get cold on the stone floor, he set out the two potions and his invisibility cloak for when they were finished.<p>

At 8pm Ginny knocked on the door that Harry had designated in his note. When he answered it he was shocked. Even though she had grown out and up over the summer, she had worn the same robes she had on when she first arrived at Hogwarts last year. The effect was obvious as her skirt was several inches too short and her blouse and vest were both bursting at the seams over her small, but larger than when she arrived at Hogwarts, bust.

"Wow Ginny you look amazing," he managed to get out after a couple moments of just staring at her. "Come in, come in," he said and closed the door behind her.

"I was thinking about what you wanted to give me, and wanted to make sure this is what you want to do," he said to her, "I came across a few suggestions I want you to be aware of before we do this so that you know what else we could do without you giving up your virginity." He gave her a list he had made up and though it was short there were a couple of things on it that Harry was wondering about too.

Having read over the list quickly she said, "I knew of most of these except for anal. I don't know about that one," she confessed to Harry.

"Well we could try it if you want. In fact I made a special lubricant just in case you wanted to," he said while picking up the clear viscous potion he had made.

Though she was kind of nervous about what it would feel like to have something in her butt, she was curious too.

"Okay, let's try it she said.

Harry led her over to the teacher's desk and had her take her top off while he took off her panties.

With her arse and pussy at face level while he was kneeling, he decided he want to see what she tasted like. So with tentative hands he spread her legs apart a bit and told her to bend over the desk. He used his hands to spread her arse cheeks and tentatively licked from her clit hood all the way to her puckered rosebud.

Her moan was enough for him so he dove in to her pussy licking and sucking as best as he could. Even though he was new to this and clumsy about it, the sheer fact that Harry Potter was eating her out made Ginny cum.

Licking his lips after her orgasm he liked the sweet musky taste she had but he had other things he wanted to do tonight. So he stood up and grabbed the lube off the table.

"Ginny I need you to stand up and bend over touching your toes so that your arsehole is correctly angled for me to pour this in," he told her.

Obeying immediately, she was bent double when he got the stopper out and started pouring the viscous liquid into her arsehole that he held open with one hand.

"This is supposed to clean and lubricate your arsehole and lower colon while also increasing your sensitivity so that you actually enjoy this," he told her.

She could feel the liquid inside her and while it was weird at first, now it was actually starting to feel good.

Once he was sure all the liquid had done its job he told her to bend over the desk once again. He lined up his cock with her hole and gently put his head in a bit. She gasped at the intrusion but quickly it turned to a moan as he slowly pushed more and more of his cock into her arse.

"Oh god Harry, it feels soooooo gooooood," she moaned out.

Once Harry was all the way inside her, he began to knead her arse cheeks slowly making sure she was accustomed to his cock. When she started to wiggle her arse he knew she was ready for him to move.

With every stroke in and out Harry made, he slowly increased his pace and Ginny's moans got loader. When he started to spank her arse when pounding her, her moans turned to screams of pleasure.

"OH GOD Harry, DON'T STOP," she screamed when he finally got to pistoning into her arse. Once he tucked one hand under her and started playing with her clit, she was done. Her orgasm was more intense than any she had been able to give herself ever.

Feeling her muscles clamp down on him as her orgasm crashed over her, was all it took to send Harry over the edge painting her colon white with his cum.

As they came down from their high, slumped on the floor Ginny said, "Wow Harry. That was amazing. Thank you so much.

"It was my pleasure Ginny," he replied, "but now we have to get up as it is almost curfew and we need to get back to the tower before we are caught. So they slowly made their way back to the tower and said good night to each other before going their separate ways to bed.

* * *

><p>AN<p>

Thanks guys for reading this short story I wrote. Initially I had this idea years ago but as I'm not a hinny shipper I decided not to write it, but I got bored this time so I did. As some of you may know I also have another story and someone might be mad that I didn't decide to do a chapter of that instead of this, but the muse does what she wants and I have officially put that story up for adoption. Reviews appreciated idk if I will write another story or not, probably not so don't get your hopes up.


End file.
